Tourney
'Tourney '''is a fiefdom along the western foothills and marshes of the Foot, an isolated mountain in southern ''Eragonia. Tourney is relatively isolated, with a day's journey to the nearest town and being located among a heath, large hills, and dense forests. Tourney is made up of estates built into elevated wet meadows that grow barley and wheat, with some of the lower, dryer terraces also growing olives and grapes in vineyards. Tourney inherits its name from the spoken language of the ancient Masagatae. The word comes from ternyed, or "place of terns (a type of bird)." Tourney gives its name to the eponymous tourney and tournament, as its flat lands by its base have been a place where many a military have shown their might, predominantly Arcadian tribes and civilized lands north of the Attilines rivers. Economy A majority of Tourney's trade relies on its wheat and barley crop. Its proximity to Arcadia attracts jundai nomads along its marches, who often barter for the grains with iron procured from the nearby wetlands. Tourney also trades with other towns in Eragonia for coal, which it requires in large quantities. Tourney is well known for its unique type of steel produced since late antiquity, and was among the first to produce steel in the Old World. "Tourney steel" is notoriously difficult to forge, requiring the use of a blast furnace found only in Tourney itself. The steel is hard, durable, and unique in its appearance: its dark sheen is an indication of its origin and this its quality. Tourney steel finds its place as far flung as Laconia, though most often it is produced for nobility in ''Eragonia ''and White Harbor. These two settlements often bid the highest for the steel. Notable locations Terrace farms The terrace farms of Tourney are both a relic of a more ancient time, as well as an innovation that continues to serve the local population as an important piece of infrastructure. All along the western base of the Foot, the terrace farms form a steep ascent toward the central part of the settlement, in a radial shape that houses most of the serfs and nobility alike. Tourney's layout and methods of farming are mostly unchanged from the time of the First Era. As the name Tourney once implied, the farms fill with various types of water-birds during the spring and summer, including terns, egrets, herons, limpkins, and anhingas. Tourney Cathedral The Tourney Cathedral is one of the largest cathedrals in western Neuphany, and the largest place of worship of the Old Faith in all of the Old World. In the Tourney Cathedral, scenes in stained glass depict the eternal struggle of the Huntsman, the embodiment of the "good" nature spirit, against the Cave-Water, the embodiment of the "evil" nature spirit. Despite the imagery being specific to the local religion, Tourney's cathedral is open to any dualistic religions, including those who worship Mim Kapal or Saclis. The cathedral remains as one of the most treasured sites in northern Arcadia, filled with grand treasures inherited by Perthic, Dinamid, and other sources. It was built in the late Second Era to commemorate the repulsion of Tyranno the Great, however today it is nominally built in recognition of the druids who developed Tourney's terrace farms. Wespenford The castle of which the holder of Tourney resides is built in the higher portion of the terraces, overlooking most of the settlement and with a grand view of the "tiltyards" that have seen the sight of many battles. Wespenford is a fairly small but well-developed fortification, which has never been taken by military might. Every battle that has taken place in Tourney's yard is recorded in detail in murals lining the upper bailey. Bishops and religious figures often stay in Wespenford as it is close enough to the Tourney Cathedral to act as a residence. The castle is noted for not having parapets on its upper walls, and many vassals have fallen to their deaths in the early hours of the morning; this had led many to call Wespenford the "Sober Man's Castle."Category:Fiefdom